creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hausfriedensbruch
Was war nur in mich gefahren? Den Haustürschlüssel zurück unter die Fußmatte zu legen, könnte es eine dümmere Idee geben? Hastig kehre ich wieder zurück in die Sicherheit des Hauses und schließe die Tür hinter mir. Zweimal drehe ich den Schlüssel im Schloss, das Geräusch hat etwas beruhigendes. Ich lasse ihn dort stecken, muss ja sowieso wieder aufschließen, wenn ich das Haus verlassen möchte. Ein wenig erleichtert kehre ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Fernseher sein flackerndes Licht in die Ecken des spärlich beleuchteten Raumes wirft. Auf dem Weg zurück zu dem Ledersofa, wo ich bis eben gesessen hatte, halte ich inne. Sämtliche Rollläden der Fenster um mich herum sind herabgelassen. Ich weiß, dass die winzigen Schlitze höchstens ein wenig Licht nach außen dringen lassen, aber dennoch machen sie mich nervös. Vom Fernsehapparat her kommt Musik, Werbepause. Die Rollläden lassen mich nicht in Ruhe, muss mich vergewissern, dass sie auch wirklich vollständig unten sind. Ich hasse es, abends allein zuhause zu sein. Werbung für Zahnpasta... nach einigem Suchen finde ich den richtigen Knopf auf der Fernbedienung und wechsle den Kanal. Aus dem Flur kommt ein leises, klapperndes Geräusch. Ich mache mich noch selber wahnsinnig mit meiner Paranoia. Stelle trotzdem den Fernseher leiser, um besser hören zu können. Die Lautstärke war sowieso viel zu hoch, bestimmt konnte man das von draußen hören. Wieder Geräusche aus dem Flur, ein hässliches metallisches Kratzen. Einbildung. Und wenn nicht? Wenn nicht ist es auch egal, was solltest du denn tun? Alles nur Einbildung. Einfach Ignorieren. Kann ich aber nicht. Mit Herzklopfen stehe ich auf, schleiche in den Flur. Es hat aufgehört. Siehst du? Langsam beruhigt sich mein Puls. Ja, dieser Verfolgungswahn ist lächerlich. Gerade löse ich mich aus meiner Starre, als wieder von außen etwas am Türschloss kratzt. Tausend Gedanken jagen durch meinen Kopf. Einbrecher? Offensichtlich ist es nicht möglich, die Tür von außen zu öffnen, solange innen der Schlüssel steckt. Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, was... Immer energischer hantiert jemand von außen an dem Schloss herum. Stille. Er scheint aufgegeben zu haben. Wie in Trance bewege ich mich zurück vor den Fernseher. Ein Nachschlüssel? Die grellen Bilder auf der Mattscheibe zucken vor meinen Augen vorbei, ohne dass ich sie richtig wahrnehme. Er könnte jederzeit wiederkommen, kann man von außen wirklich nicht aufschließen? Ein leichter Schauer läuft durch meinen Körper. Endlos lange Sekunden verstreichen, es bleibt still. Er ist weg. Fast muss ich darüber lachen, dass ich mich in gerade diesem Moment frage, ob ich meine Tabletten genommen habe... Draußen ertönt ein leises Quietschen. Die Gartentür? Unwillkürlich kauere ich mich auf dem Sofa zusammen. Du bildest dir das alles nur ein. Mein Daumen wandert auf den Hauptschalter der Fernbedienung, es wird mit einem Schlag komplett still im Zimmer. Angespannt lausche ich nach draußen. Irgendetwas knackt leise. Meine Augen wandern hektisch durchs Zimmer, nichts bewegt sich außer dem roten Blinken des Standby-Lichts am Fernseher. Etwas klopft von außen gegen einen der Rollläden. Ich sitze mit angehaltenem Atem auf dem Sofa, die Füße vor mir auf die Sitzfläche hochgezogen. Er geht wieder weg. Energisches Klopfen. Er geht wieder weg, wenn er denkt, dass ich nicht da bin, er geht wieder weg... Verdammt. Das Licht kann man bestimmt von außen durch die Fenster sehen. Springe auf, schalte die Lampen aus. Geh weg! Es klappert weiter draußen an den Rollläden. Geh weg, geh weg, geh weg! Wieder ein kurzer Moment der Stille. Was tust du da eigentlich? Schreckt es Einbrecher nicht eigentlich ab, wenn jemand im Haus ist? Natürlich, das ist es... meine Panik legt sich ein wenig. Abschrecken... Licht... nein, besser! Auch wenn ich wahnsinnige Angst davor habe, dem Einbrecher so nahe zu kommen, gehe ich auf das Fenster zu, an dem er sich gerade zu schaffen macht, strecke die Hand schon nach der Rollladenschnur aus – die Dinger machen einen ziemlichen Krach, ein kleiner Ruck und er wird sich vor Angst... Halt! Verdammt. Er muss doch den Widerstand im Schloss gespürt haben. Er weiß, dass jemand hier ist. Warum sollte er sonst auch erst klopfen? Helle Angst steigt in mir auf, ich weiche einen Schritt vom Fenster zurück. Rumpeln von draußen. Der Rollladen wird nach oben gedrückt. Ich denke nicht nach, instinktiv ziehe ich den Rollladen mit einem Ruck völlig hoch und lasse ihn dann fallen. Ein gedämpfter Wutschrei von draußen. Ich fliehe. Haste aus dem Zimmer, Licht an, es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Immer noch seinen schattenhaften Umriss vor Augen, den ich für einen Sekundenbruchteil am Fenster gesehen habe. Finde mich in der Küche wieder, sehe mich um. Ich schnappe mir ein Messer von einem Berg ungespültem Geschirr, es kleben noch Essensreste daran. Keine Ahnung was. Nebenan macht sich der Einbrecher wieder am Rollladen zu schaffen. Ich renne weiter in den Flur, auf dem Weg zur Haustür. Wenn er gerade versucht, durch das Fenster einzusteigen, könnte ich unbemerkt... Und was, wenn er gerade dasselbe denkt? Vor allem, wohin denn? Schläge gegen eine Fensterscheibe. Mein umherstreifender Blick trifft auf das Telefon, das da auf einem kleinen Schrank steht. Warum habe ich da nicht eher daran gedacht? 110 Trotz meiner völlig aufgewühlten Gedanken bringe ich alles auf die Reihe: Name, meine Hausnummer, Einbruch, dringend. Die hämmernden Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer werden lauter. Ein Klirren. Scheiße. Das Messer fest umklammert renne ich die Treppe nach oben. „Wir sind gleich bei Ihnen.“ Die Worte des Polizisten am anderen Ende der Leitung hallen in meinen Ohren nach. Gleich. Das Fenster liegt wahrscheinlich inzwischen in Scherben. Ich stürme durch die Tür, die am solidesten aussieht, suche fieberhaft in der Dunkelheit nach einem Lichtschalter. Gefunden. Ich sehe mich in dem Raum um. Scheint eine Art Arbeitszimmer zu sein, ich nehme einen Stuhl und klemme ihn mit der Lehne unter die Türklinke. Bedächtige Schritte unten auf der Treppe. Zimmerschlüssel ist keiner in der Nähe, hoffentlich hält ihn der Stuhl lange genug auf... Die Schritte kommen langsam am oberen Ende der Treppe an. Vielleicht findet er mich nicht einmal schnell genug... bitte, bitte, geh weiter... Der Schatten unter dem Türspalt bleibt stehen. Natürlich, das Licht, er sieht ja, dass ich hier bin. Verdammt. Am liebsten würde ich mir gerade jedes Haar einzeln ausreißen. Ich weiche zurück, mein Blick schnellt zwischen der Tür und dem schmutzigen Messer in meiner Hand hin und her. Ein Buttermesser. Zur Verteidigung. Zu meiner Panik mischt sich ein stummes, verzweifeltes Lachen. Jemand rüttelt von außen an der Klinke. Das ist keine gute Idee, oder? Mein Herzschlag rast, ich fühle das Blut bis in meine Ellbogen pochen, bis in die Finger, die sich schraubstockartig um meine kümmerliche Waffe schließen. Noch immer versucht jemand von außen die Tür aufzubrechen. Nur zustechen. Er wird nicht damit rechnen. Mit jedem dumpfen Aufprall vibriert die Tür. Nervös lecke ich mir über die Lippen, mein Gaumen ist staubtrocken, während meine Hände so schwitzen, dass ich Angst habe, das Messer könnte meinem Griff einfach entgleiten. Zustechen. Mit voller Wucht wirft er sich weiter gegen die Tür. Splitterndes Holz. Einfach zustechen. Meine Hände zittern unkontrolliert. Du hast sonst keine andere Chance. Mit einem lauten Krachen gibt die Tür nach. Es war Selbstverteidigung. Das erste Zustechen war Selbstverteidigung. Du warst in Panik... Ja, Panik... ein bitterer Geschmack macht sich in meinem Mund breit. Du hast in Notwehr gehandelt, er ist bei dir eingebrochen... es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Keine andere Möglichkeit... es fällt mir schwer, meinen Blick von dem blutüberströmten bulligen Körper zu lösen. Völlig abwesend starre ich auf das Messer in meiner Hand, von welchem ebenfalls die rote Flüssigkeit tropft, jetzt erst erkenne ich den Geruch von den Resten daran. Du hast noch nie Senf gegessen... Nein. -scratch- (Diskussion) 21:16, 2. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende